


Out of the Mirror into Your Arms

by GypsyGirl79



Series: 13 and Yaz [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s11e09 It Takes You Away, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyGirl79/pseuds/GypsyGirl79
Summary: Graham wasn’t the only one affected by the events surrounding the Solitract. Yaz was more upset than she had initially led on. Can the Doctor set her mind at ease?





	Out of the Mirror into Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little post-ep for It Takes You Away. I know I wrote a much earlier story post-Witchfinders (the previous episode), but since we have no idea how much time has elapsed between episodes, I’m gonna make it work. Hopefully lol!
> 
> No beta. All mistakes and inaccuracies are mine.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism welcome.

The TARDIS wheezed and vanished from the fjords of Norway, sending the gang safely into a time vortex. They were all relieved that the Solitract had gone for good and that Hanne and Erik were safe and together again. Graham was still looking a bit melancholic after his encounter with the mirror universe Grace. Ryan nudged him with his elbow. “So, Granddad, wanna join me in the game room? I’ll teach ya how t’play Fortnight.” 

The elder man smiled. “Ta. I think I will.”

“Though ya might have a better chance with The Sims,” the young man joked.

“Oi! C’mon, now!” Graham followed him down the hall. “Bet ya a fiver I kick your arse!”

Yaz and the Doctor chuckled at the boys, happy to see them truly bonding after all their time together. The Doctor began toying with the console. “Where to next, Yaz? Since the boys are preoccupied, I’ll let you choose. Unless the TARDIS has other ideas.”

Yaz thought a moment. “Could we just stay in the vortex for a day or two?” Her voice was weary and tight with emotion. “I just want some time with you.”

The Doctor looked up from the console. “What’s wrong, love?” She studied her fiancée’s face and realized that Graham wasn’t the only one who had been deeply affected by their adventure. Yaz’s bright smile had been replaced by a heart wrenching look of grief from the near-loss of her Doctor. Her chocolate brown eyes looked tired, her brow furrowed and creased with lingering worry. She was fingering her engagement ring that now hung on a chain around her neck. (She had started wearing it on a necklace after nearly losing it down the shower drain one night. ‘It’s closer to my heart this way,’ she had said.) The blonde tried to assure her lover. “Things turned out well, right? We’re all where we should be. Don’t be upset, love.” The Time Lord took the younger woman’s hand, grazing her thumb over her knuckles.

Yaz sighed. “I just thought I’d lost ya, that’s all.” She looked down at the console steps, unable to make eye contact.

“Oh, Yaz.” The Doctor frowned, realizing for the first time how upset the younger woman really was. “Yaz. Yasmin, look at me.” She cupped a smooth, brown cheek. Slowly, brown eyes met hazel. “I’m sorry, my love.”

“I thought I’d never see ya again, Doctor! You were so quick t’sacrifice yourself to the Solitract and I just...” She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. A single tear slipped from her eye. The Doctor gently brushed it away with her thumb.

“I didn’t want to, but I had to, Yaz. We all would’ve been killed as our universe destabilized. I couldn’t let that happen to you, or Graham, or Ryan, or Erik and Hanne. I didn’t want t’leave ya, but I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you lot when I could do something t’stop it.” The Time Lord pulled the brunette in for a hug. “Wasn’t a decision I took lightly. You know that, don’t ya?”

Yaz nodded against the Doctor’s shoulder. “I know. But I know how easily fascinated ya are with new n’ unknown things and ya sounded disappointed that you had to leave it behind after only meeting it and I thought...” She choked back a sob. 

The Doctor pulled back slightly, cupping her tear stained cheeks. “Ya thought I’d be happier with the Solitract than you.” The Doctor’s hearts broke as her fiancée nodded. “Oh, Yaz. My beautiful, brilliant Yasmin Khan. Spending eternity with a sentient universe would’ve been ace, for sure. But I’d have missed everything n’ everyone in this universe so much; I’d have never been proper happy. I’d have missed you the most, my love.” The Doctor touched her forehead against her lover’s. “I’d have lived with an unbearable emptiness for the rest of my days.”

Yaz nodded as tears flowed freely. The Doctor wrapped her in a strong embrace as she wept. The Gallifreyan stroked her lover’s long, dark hair and kissed the top of her head. As her cries diminished to hiccups and sniffles, the Doctor cupped her cheeks once again, kissing her tears away. Their lips met in a loving, but slightly desperate kiss. Finally, they separated. The Doctor gazed into her fiancée’s eyes. “Let’s have a cuppa and some cuddles.” Yaz nodded and smiled.

“I’d like that,” she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying. The Doctor wrapped her arm around the younger woman’s shoulder and led her to their room. As they walked, Yaz had a thought. “So, the Solitract tried to keep us trapped by appearing in the form of someone we love best, like Erik with his wife and Graham with Grace... why didn’t it do that with us?”

The Doctor smiled. “I think because we both had the one we love best right in front of us. The Solitract couldn’t offer me a mirrored version of you or you a mirrored version of me because the real things were both there, already together.” Yaz hugged her tighter.

The younger woman smiled when they entered their room and found two perfect cups of tea waiting on them, courtesy of the TARDIS. “What form did the Solitract take when you stayed?” They plopped down on the purple sofa.

“A talking frog,” the Doctor answered simply.

“What? A bloody frog? Of all the people you’ve known and loved over the years, it picked a frog?” Yaz had to laugh at the thought.

“It took the form of something that brought Grace enjoyment. Perhaps it knew I wouldn’t be fooled by a mirror image of an old companion. Or that by taking your form, I’d be too heartbroken to be of any use.” The Doctor kissed her fiancée’s forehead. “Ya know, had I been trapped with the Solitract, I never would’ve stopped trying to find my way back t’you. Don’t ever doubt that. I’d have found my way back to your arms.”

“I know, Doctor,” Yaz said, returning the kiss, but to her lips. “Ya know, we were all brickin’ it for a bit before you came tumbling through the mirror.” Yaz grinned at her fiancée.

“Oi, so weren’t I! Really, thinking I’d have t’spend my life with a talking frog, or getting trapped in the anti zone with those flesh moths!” The Doctor smiled brightly and Yaz laughed as they snuggled up on the sofa. “I love ya so much, Yasmin Khan.” They kissed again.

“I love you, too, babe.” Yaz paused a moment. “Ya know, you should really brush your teeth. I can still taste Norwegian soil when we kiss.”

The Doctor pouted. “Rude.” Yaz couldn’t help but laugh.

***  
Later that night, the pair had settled into bed, reclining slightly under the blue blanket with silver swirls. “Will ya tell me a bedtime story?” Yaz curled into the Doctor’s side. “How about that sheep war?”

The Doctor perked up. “Oh! The Wooly Rebellion! Brilliant, Yaz! Well, in the year 2211, the sheep population of Earth decided they’d had enough...” The Doctor told the story in her own unique and animated way, while Yaz listened closely, grateful she still had her love by her side.


End file.
